My Love, Is My Saviour
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: danny x sam fic  not one of my best but still pretty good


MY LOVE IS MY SAVIOUR

I stared into the ghost zone, regretting my choices. I wished I could  
change things. I heard a noise behind me and said  
"Sam I know your there"  
I heard a few footsteps and then a hand was on my shoulder.  
"Danny, what is going on" she asked  
I stayed silent, not wanting to tell her. I haven't told anyone.  
"Danny, please. You can tell me anything" she pleaded  
"Sam, I can't" I murmured  
"why not" she asked, tears in her voice  
I spun around and pulled her into a tight hug, and never wanted to let  
her go.  
"i have to go see clockwork" I said  
"why" she asked  
"I... I... I'm supposed to die tomorrow at sunset. He told me. I want  
to see if there is a way to change it so that I don't" I whispered and  
she immediately clung tighter to me.  
"no" she whispered pain filling her voice  
"Im sorry Sam. But I have to go now" I said. I looked at her and her  
gorgeous amesyth eyes met my icy blue ones. We both leaned in and  
pressed our lips together tenderly. She deepened the kiss and I never  
wanted to let her go. She ran the tip of her tongue along my lips and  
I opened my mouth in response and out tongues danced together. After a  
few minutes I pulled myself away from her.  
"I love you Sam. I'm sorry I have to leave you"  
"I love you to Danny. But you don't. I'm coming with you" she replied  
"what! Absoloutly not!" I immediately replied  
"Danny, wether you like it or not I'm coming with you" she replied  
forcefully  
I sighed in defeat and picked her up and we flew to clockworks.  
"Danny I know what you are going to ask. No, there is no way to avoid  
it" clockwork said as soon as we landed  
"but clockwork, there has to be a way" I pleaded  
"I'm sorry Danny. I really wish there was. But there isn't" he replied  
I saw Sam out of the corner of my eyes and saw her drop to her knees  
sobbing.  
"clockwork please. We will do anything" she sobbed  
"well, there is one way" clockwork said and she jumped up  
"what?" she demanded  
"he must make you pregnant" clockwork said  
"what does that have to do with anything" she asked  
"I don't know. But that's the only way" he replied  
"but she's only 15!" I yelled, jumping in front of Sam  
"do you want to die" clockwork replied  
"Danny, I want to do this. I don't want you to die" she said and  
buried her face in my chest.  
"but Sam..." I argued  
"no buts Danny" she said and I sighed  
"alright"  
"her stomach will glow the moment she is pregnant. Green or blue for  
boy, purple for girl" clockwork said "it must be glowing before sunset  
tomorrow or he dies"  
We both nodded and then clockwork teleported us back home.  
We walked in my house and I saw a note on my table.  
"where is everyone?" Sam asked  
"out. They are going to be gone until tomorrow after sunset" I replied  
and looked a her  
She seemed to be having inner conflict problems and before I could ask  
she ripped her top off and kissed me passionately. My eyes widened and  
she wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked us up the stairs to  
my bedroom.

Later

"it's not glowing Danny" Sam said and I looked at her  
"maby it needs some time"  
"I'm not taking a chance" she replied and jumped on me again.

Later again

"it's still not glowing" she said, growing hysterical and before I  
could even sigh she pounced on me.

The next day around 5 pm

"Danny it's not glowing" Sam sobbed  
"we gave it our best shot" I replied  
"I dint want to loose you Danny" she said and clung to me  
"I don't want to loose you either. Let's go out" I suggested and we  
got up, got dressed and flew to our tree.  
We sat in silence and the sun started going down.  
"I love you Danny" she said and i smiled weakly.  
"I love you to Sam" I replied, feeling weak. She noticed and freaked  
out.  
"shit" she murmured and I looked down to see my legs fading away.  
"it burns!" I screamed realizing that I was dying and it fucking hurt.  
It went on like that, me screaming in pain, Sam sobbing, until only  
the upper half of my chest, and my head were left.  
"Sam I love you" I said  
"I love you to Danny" she replied. My chest dissappeared and then she  
screamed.  
"what?" I murmured and she said  
"it's glowin purple" excitedly  
I smiled and then my body was back.  
"Danny! Your okay!" she screamed  
"I am now" I smiled  
"I love you" we said similtanesously and sat back on the tree, her  
head on my chest, out hands on her stomach, happy to be together and  
alive.


End file.
